ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Fright Feature Figure: Janine Melnitz
Fright Feature Figure: Janine Melnitz an action figure which is part of Kenners The Real Ghostbusters Toy Line's Fright Feature set. Based loosely off The Real Ghostbusters animated series Janine Melnitz. She was released after the first four toys of the set in America. The Fright Feature group also included Peter, Egon, Ray, and Winston. Later, Kenner also released "Green Ghost with Proton Pack", which had similar mechanic fright ability. Toy Descriptions Janine Melnitz with Tease Ray Weapon and Tickler Ghost Front of Card Notes Eyes & Glasses Bug Out, Jaw Drops, Hair Flips Up. Back of Card Instruction 1. To activate Fright Features rotate left arm of figure up. Her eyes and glasses bug out, jaw drops, and hair flips up. 2. Slide Tease Ray Weapon onto right arm for action play. 3. The Tease Ray Weapon has a comb for Tickler Ghost. The Tickler Ghost has a tuft of hair on its head that is easy to comb. Series Description Description from Action Toy Guide 1988: One look at these guys and you'll know there's a ghost around! Squeeze his arm and each of The Real Ghostbusters Heroes gets his own scared look. (Sic) Description from Action Toy Guide 1989: There's a special surprise feature in each hero. All have flashy outfits, a weapon and companion ghost. Variation Information *American Line: Standard version. *Canada Line: Uses Canadian third wave card instead of fourth wave. Text describing Ecto-plazm on the back at the bottom is missing. *Brazilian Line: Logo altered like rest of line. *Argentina Line: Tickler Ghost are solid purple color with white hair. *UK Line: Standard version. *French/Dutch Line: Standard version. *German Line: Standard version. *Italian Line: Standard version. Trivia *She was the first toy based on Janine. *Unlike the other four toys of the Fright Feature set, she is activated by moving her arm up. The rest had the arm move in to activate the fright feature. *The Tickler Ghost has a type of plastic hair that is more common with girl toys such as Barbie and My Little Pony. *The Fright Feature set is the most common of the Kenner Real Ghostbusters line. It was made in all eight major markets. **The set was also the only version of the Ghostbusters heroes to be reprinted in the Brazilian Caça-Fantasmas Toy Line. *On Cover B of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3, the Spectral Janine Melnitz has the Tease Ray weapon from the Kenner Fright Feature Janine figure. Gallery Product FrightFeatureActionFiguresGuide.jpg|From Action Toy Guide 1988 ActionToyGuide1989FrightFeature.png|From Action Toy Guide 1989 Frightline.png|From American run of the Fright Feature line FrightFiguresJanine01.png|Janine Melnitz front from the American pressing FrightFeaturesJanine02.png|Janine Melnitz back from the American pressing CanadaFrightFeaturesJanineSc01.png|Janine Melnitz front from the Canada pressing CanadaFrightFeaturesJanineSc02.png|Janine Melnitz back from the Canada pressing KennertoysinBrazilbyESTRELAJanineFrightFeatures.png|Janine Melnitz front from the Brazil pressing JocsaFrightFiguresJanine01.png|Janine Melnitz front from the Argentina pressing JocsaFrightFiguresJanine02.png|Janine Melnitz back from the Argentina pressing UKFrightFiguresJanineSc01.png|Janine Melnitz front from the UK pressing UKFrightFiguresJanineSc02.png|Janine Melnitz back from the UK pressing GermanFrightFiguresJanine01.png|Janine Melnitz front from the Germany pressing GermanFrightFiguresJanine02.png|Janine Melnitz back from the Germany pressing Comics FrightFeatureJanineIDWCrossingOverIssue3CoverB.jpg|As seen on Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #3 Cover B Category:Kenner